1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a lithographic printing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithographic printing presses use a so-called printing master such as a printing plate which is mounted on a cylinder of the printing press. The master carries a lithographic image on its surface and a print is obtained by applying ink to the image and then transferring the ink from the master onto a receiver material, which is typically paper. In conventional, so-called “wet” lithographic printing, ink as well as an aqueous fountain solution (also called dampening liquid) are supplied to the lithographic image which consists of oleophilic (or hydrophobic, i.e. ink-accepting, water-repelling) areas as well as hydrophilic (or oleophobic, i.e. water-accepting, ink-repelling) areas. In so-called driographic printing, the lithographic image consists of ink-accepting and ink-abhesive (ink-repelling) areas and during driographic printing, only ink is supplied to the master.
Printing masters are generally obtained by the image-wise exposure and processing of an imaging material called plate precursor. In addition to the well-known photosensitive, so-called pre-sensitized plates, which are suitable for UV contact exposure through a film mask, also heat-sensitive printing plate precursors have become very popular in the late 1990s. Such thermal materials offer the advantage of daylight stability and are especially used in the so-called computer-to-plate method wherein the plate precursor is directly exposed, i.e. without the use of a film mask. The material is exposed to heat or to infrared light and the generated heat triggers a (physico-)chemical process, such as ablation, polymerization, insolubilization by crosslinking of a polymer, heat-induced solubilization or particle coagulation of a thermoplastic polymer latex.
The most popular thermal plates form an image by a heat-induced solubility difference in an alkaline developer between exposed and non-exposed areas of the coating. The coating typically includes an oleophilic binder, e.g. a phenolic resin, of which the rate of dissolution in the developer is either reduced (negative working) or increased (positive working) by the image-wise exposure. During processing, the solubility differential leads to the removal of the non-image (non-printing) areas of the coating, thereby revealing the hydrophilic support, while the image (printing) areas of the coating remain on the support. Typical examples of such plates are described in e.g. EP-A 625728, 823327, 825927, 864420, 894622 and 901902. Negative working preferred embodiments of such thermal materials often require a pre-heat step between exposure and development as described in e.g. EP-625,728.
Negative working plate precursors which do not require a pre-heat step may contain an image-recording layer that works by heat-induced particle coalescence of a thermoplastic polymer particle (latex), as described in e.g. EP-As 770 494, 770 495, 770 496 and 770 497. These patents disclose a method for making a lithographic printing plate including the steps of (1) image-wise exposing an imaging element including hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer particles dispersed in a hydrophilic binder and a compound capable of converting light into heat, (2) and developing the image-wise exposed element by applying fountain and/or ink.
Some of these thermal processes enable platemaking without wet processing and are for example based on ablation of one or more layers of the coating. At the exposed areas the surface of an underlying layer is revealed which has a different affinity towards ink or fountain than the surface of the unexposed coating.
Other thermal processes which enable platemaking without wet processing are for example processes based on a heat-induced hydrophilic/oleophilic conversion of one or more layers of the coating so that at exposed areas a different affinity towards ink or fountain is created than at the surface of the unexposed coating.
EP 1 439 058 discloses a developing solution for developing a positive-working printing plate precursor including a heat-sensitive coating, the developing solution including an organic aliphatic carboxylic acid.
A major problem associated with positive-working printing plate precursors based on a solubility difference is the low differentiation between the development kinetics of exposed and non-exposed areas—i.e. the dissolution of the exposed areas in the developer is not completely finished before the unexposed areas also start dissolving in the developer. This often results in insufficient clean-out which may become apparent as a reduction of the sensitivity of the plate. Reduced clean-out usually results in toning (ink-acceptance in the non-image areas) of the printing plate and/or in ink build-up on the blanket. The low differentiation between the development kinetics of exposed and non-exposed areas may further lead to a loss of coating in the image areas, especially a loss of small image details or so-called high lights; a reduced press life and/or a reduced chemical resistance. Basically, a too small difference in dissolving rate in the developer between the exposed and the unexposed areas results in virtually no processing latitude. In order to increase this difference in dissolving rate, a so-called image dissolution inhibiting agent, which is capable of preventing etching of the image-areas during developing, is often added to the developer solution. However, such compounds may—possibly together with other components of the developer and/or non-image areas which are dissolved into the developer during processing—not only precipitate or salt-out (i.e. organic sludge) in the processing bath making the maintenance of the processing bath more burdensome, but may also deposit on the exit rollers of the developer section and/or build-up on the heater elements in the developer section. Moreover, eventually these deposit and/or precipitate (or salted-out) materials may adhere on the printing plate which impairs the images formed thereon; e.g. accept ink in the non-image areas. Besides the tendency of several components present in the developer to form precipitate and/or deposit materials, also inorganic sludge—caused by for example interaction of developer components with aluminum ions—is often formed during the processing step. It is known in the art that the addition of lithium salts to a developer solution may reduce the occurrence of inorganic sluge. However, although lithium salts reduce the level of inorganic sludge, they at the same time significantly increase the tendency to form precipitate and/or deposit materials in the developer, especially during the processing step. In view of the above described many major issues encountered during development of printing plates, there is a great need for further improving the quality of developers for positive-working printing plates; especially for developers based on metasilicate salts.